The Gremloblin's Mirror
by Omega Ultra
Summary: After Pacifica goes too far and hurts Mabel, the twins decide that it is time to have their revenge on her. They decide to go after an ancient artifact that will help them fulfill their vendetta. Yet, their revenge may cause more problems than it will fix; and it may harm, more than it heals.
1. The Plan

**A/N I'm not really planning on continuing this, but I would like to see if I should. Answer the poll on my profile about continuing this. Please tell me what you think!**

"There's the popcorn!" I grabbed one bag out of the box labeled, "Popcorn". I closed the box and shoved it back in the cabinet, before putting the un-popped popcorn bag in the microwave, turning it to high and walking away for it to pop. I went to the living room and waited on the couch for a few minutes while the weak microwave did its job.

While I waited, I heard the front door open, slam shut and someone run upstairs to the attic bedroom. I got out of the hard chair and quickly ran to the attic staircase. I quietly climbed up the ladder and heard loud sobbing.

I opened the old wooden hatch that led to our room to find, Mabel, in sweater town. She was slowly rocking herself back and forth on the floor in between our beds.

"Mabel? What's wrong?" She answered me in a quiet, sob-like, jumbled of words. All I understood was, "I miss mom and dad." I couldn't help but shed tears at this.

Our parents died in a car crash on the way here on September 1st. By what I heard from Stan it involved several cars and a gas tanker. By the time help arrived, it was too late. By what he said, no one survived.

Our parent's will declared that we would be put in the custody of Stan, but he was starting to get sicker than usual. We don't know how long we'd have him. This just put more stress on us.

A few days after the reading of the will, Stan enrolled us in Gravity Falls Junior High School. The others students were ruthless.

We were teased for being orphans and ostracized for being new and different. Yet, after a few days, we realized the true reason this happened: Pacifica ruled the school.

The young alpha bitch put fear into her fellow students. Those who still stood against her were bullied into submission. Some have committed suicide because of her. Her parent's money coupled the lack of evidence and lack of people willing to actually say something against her bailed her out of those.

Ironically, Mabel didn't stand against her, but she was a threat to Pacifica in her own right.

I may have had it bad, but Mabel had it 100 times worse. She was tormented everyday; I had to stop her from ending it all several times. She went to therapy and counseling after these. Yet, the result was the same every time. She had to return to school with her tormentors.

Usually she would go with her friends, or whoever was brave enough to actually befriend her. Because Gravity Falls is so small, everyone knows each other. And everyone knows Mabel and what she is going through.

Pacifica would shout insults at her and whoever was her friend, but today… was different.

"Mabel? What's wrong? Is it Pacifica again?" She nodded behind her sweater. I touched the sweater Mabel was wearing, pink with the rainbow and shooting star on it. She had knitted it a few months ago, the first of many, during our first summer in Gravity Falls.

I glided my hand up her arm, expecting to feel the threads placed with tender care by my sister's hands. But I didn't expect what I felt.

The threads were torn, well hidden in the pink thread. I couldn't believe what I felt and I could barely stutter out, "Mabel, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but what happened today?" Mabel cried as she whispered, "Pacifica happened today." She slowly pulled off her damaged sweater with several tears and groans.

She threw her sweater aside and just sat in the corner in front of me crying into and covering her arms. Despite this, I still saw the cuts on her arms. I immediately knew what happened.

"Mabel, did Pacifica do this?!" Mabel did a small nod and I was infuriated. I tried to remain calm as I got up and grabbed book 3. "I've had enough of Pacifica." Mabel said through jumbled sobs. I answered her, "So have I." Mabel continued crying before saying, "I wish we could give Pacifica a taste of her own medicine." I immediately remembered the incident with the gremloblin.

I flipped through book 3 until I found the page with the gremloblin on it. "Gremloblin, blah, blah, blah, worst fears, blah, blah, blah, use water only as a last resort blah, blah, blah." I sighed, shut book 3 and threw it at the wall before sighing and saying, "I have nothing." The book hit the wall before bouncing back and landing on the floor past the page with the weird schematic.

It landed on a page labeled, "The gremloblin's mirror". I picked up the book and read it aloud to Mabel:

**According to legends, the gremloblin was a beautiful creature once. But one day it found a beautiful glass mirror built by nature and time. It looked into it and just watched it in fascination. Greedy and lustful of its own reflection, it never stopped watching it.**

**Overtime it grew old and ugly, and the mirror absorbed this lust and greed and ugly. It amplified this and gave the gremloblin its power to cause fear to who ever looks into its eyes. **

**The mirror is, however, a different case. ****It is more potent than the gremloblin and is the source of its power. If you look at the glass of the mirror, even indirectly, you will be forced to see more than just your worst nightmare, you will be forced to live it out.**

**Currently legend states that it lies in the cave of the gremloblin. **

**DO NOT EVEN ATTEMPT TO GO AFTER THIS OBJECT, IF YOU WISH TO LIVE!**

I closed the book and looked at Mabel. Her tears and crying had been reduced to quiet sniffles as she spoke, "I want Pacifica to face her true fear. I have had enough of her making me live out my second worst." I nodded and knew what she was thinking of. I put my fist out and said, "Mystery twins?" she smiled and met my fist before saying, "Mystery twins."

13-1-2-5-12 8-1-19 8-1-4 5-14-15-21-7-8 4-15-5-19-14-20 9-20 12-15-15-11 12-9-11-5 9-20? 20-5-12-12 13-5 23-8-1-20 25-15-21 20-8-9-14-11!

**A/N Ahh it looks like Dipper and Mabel are about to go on one heck of an adventure. Well, review, comment and PM me questions if you want! Check out my profile for a poll to see if I should continue this!**


	2. The History of Pain

**A/N It seems I'll be continuing this story after all. Here's the second chapter! My Minecraft friend RandomEvilHero helped me finish its editing!**

_Journal Entry 34 Book 3_

_It has been years since I started my search. People would describe it as fruitful; I describe it as a curse. I haven't completed my intended mission yet. The secrets of Gravity Falls are well hidden… Yet, I must keep going. To find her, I will keep searching… Even after death. _

_Reader, I urge you to never forget. In Gravity Falls, no one is who they seem to be. Do not trust the residents of the falls. __**DO NOT TRUST ANYONE!**_

**Northwest Manor**

"You disappoint me Pacifica, I've gotten tired of you being so low in your grade. You have fallen behind those Pines kids. You have failed me. You know what the punishment is for failure, now don't you?" Pacifica stood in fear of her father, who promptly yelled, "Butler! Get me my tools!" before she could possibly run away. The butler quickly responded by bringing him a silver platter with a belt and rope on it.

Pacifica's father grabbed her, ripped off her coat and shirt before tying her to the dining table. Then, using the belt, he lashed her with it. He beat and whipped her with that belt for about half an hour, Pacifica lost consciousness 20 minutes in.

Her father ordered her to be moved to her room and then barricaded in so she wouldn't be able to have dinner or come out until morning. A few hours later, bruised, battered and confused from blood loss, Pacifica woke up.

She quietly whispered, "Why? Why daddy? Why?" before painfully getting out of the bloodied bed, quietly sobbing. "In space no one can hear you scream… In here no one can hear my cry…" She whispered to herself, "Most people would call what my dad does child abuse, he calls it tough love, I call it life. " She knew her back was bloody from the assault; it wasn't the first time this happened. Her dad wasn't very pleased with failure, but Pacifica didn't fail… She lost.

When she first met the Pines she saw Mabel as just another silly goof and her brother as smarter than he needed to be. That wasn't how she saw them now.

She spoke to herself quietly, "I wish I could be your friend, Mabel. I wish I had never been such a bitch and an asshole to you. And Dipper, I wish I could say what I really think. I wish I didn't need to hide behind this lie. I wish I could say how I truly feel about you and your sister… Dipper." She quietly cried into her arms.

"I'm not as smart as Dipper nor as strong as Mabel. I'm not even as brave as either of them. They've been though so much… I wish I could start over, and show them who I truly am. I wish I hadn't gone out and attacked Mabel. They're probably planning on going after some ancient relic no one has heard of to get back at me." She started sobbing louder, but no one heard her through the thick walls.

"I need to talk to them, but how? They hate me…" Pacifica turned onto her stomach before crying into her pillow. "The pain… why…" Pacifica whimpered before she started to reminisce about her life.

"My true mom… Dead. My dad was devastated… He couldn't handle the loss. But even then… My life was fine. My dad was just more distant and less understanding. But then… He remarried. He married a witch of a woman. She seemed nice at first. It looked like she knew the twins. She hated them… My dad was so blind. He obeyed her wishes... She made him hate those twins. They hated them together in silence…"

"But then Pioneer Day came along… Dipper. That boy ruined everything, those papers; they exposed my family's secret… My mom and dad were pissed off. He lashed out on me; He knew the secret before those twins did. He didn't want anyone to know… Not even me, until he thought I was old enough. He explained the ugly truth to me. Then he wanted me to be number one, so I could be respected by more than just my family name. Dipper and Mabel always topped me in classes… The more I tried to become better than them, the more I failed… That's rule 15 for ya… "

Pacifica continued talking to herself in a quiet, sob-like voice, "I got a 'B' on my next test. That's when it started. He screamed at me. Cursed and burned me," She looked at her arms, burned by cigarettes and the lighter's flame. "Pain… The pain was excruciating." She cried into her bloody pillow, saying muffled words before lifting her head up again and continuing, "Those girls aren't my friends. If I lost everything, they would not even think of helping me. I'd leave all of them behind just to befriend Mabel… I doubt she thinks that, I doubt she has any hope of me…"

Pacifica started to feel the pain from the whipping numb down. "I guess it's time to clean myself off." She grabbed her hand mirror and walked into her connected bathroom. She started a warm shower before she washed off the blood on her back. Then she checked herself for any other injuries.

The clear water turned red after running down the length of her injured back. She knew what was happening, "It's getting worse… My back never has enough time to heal before an assault…"

She got out of the shower with a wounded, but cleaned off back. After drying off and wiping the remaining blood off with her towel, she stood with her back facing the medicine cabinet mirror while she held the small hand mirror.

Her cuts were severe, mostly because they were already bad, but never got a chance to heal before a beating. Several gashes cut through her skin. "So that's what pain looks like…" Pacifica remarked as she carefully put on clean clothes over her wounds.

Then she walked back to her room, quietly crawled into bed and quietly cried herself to sleep.

**Mystery Shack Attic**

Dipper shut Book 3 with a sigh before saying, "We'll go after that mirror later. First I have to treat your wounds. Are you feeling better Mabel?" Mabel used her damaged and bloodied sweater to wipe her tears before nodding.

Waddles ran into the room and licked Mabel like a pet dog, oinking to cheer her up. She smiled and hugged Waddles tightly, just barely letting the pig breathe. Dipper continued speaking, "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Mabel looked at Waddles before looking back at Dipper, and then turning her head away in shame and answering, "It is best that you know, I'll talk about it."

The room went so quiet that Dipper could hear Mabel speak in her quiet and weak voice. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop and then hear the echo.

She began her story, "Pacifica is a bitch, and she has no regard for others or a nice bone in her body." Dipper was shocked; Mabel never uses that type of language to describe anyone, not even Gideon, she continued,

"It was a painful day, Pacifica was bullying me again, and as usual no one had the guts to stand up to her. I tried to stand up for myself, but with Pacifica, that's a hard thing to do. Dipper, I wish they hadn't put us in different classes."

The school had made sure that Dipper and Mabel wouldn't share any classes except for lunch. Candy and Grenda weren't much help either; they feared Pacifica more than their loyalty to Mabel. This left Mabel without anyone to support her during school. She usually went home with them at least, but went home broken and quiet.

"I went to the diner after school with Candy and Grenda to get something to eat. That bitch, Pacifica and her posse followed us." Mabel started rocking back and forth, like she was in sweater town, but without the sweater. "I should've gone home directly, but Grenda convinced me to go."

"After we were seated and ordered our food, Pacifica and her gang walked in. They took seats in the booth next to ours. Throwing slurs from nearby. 'Ignore them', Candy told us to ignore them." Mabel started to sob louder.

Dipper put his hands on her uninjured shoulders to stop her from rocking, before pulling her into an embrace and saying, "Don't worry Mabel, you don't have to talk about it anymore." She pushed him off before saying, "No, I'm going to tell you."

Mabel buried her head Dipper's vest and wiped her tears with it even though he was still wearing it. "Sorry Dipper… my sweater is too soaked to wipe any more tears." he sighed before saying, "It's fine Mabel, finish your story." She continued,

"She yelled insults and cursed at us. " Then in a mocking Pacifica voice she said, " You'll never have a boy friend, go home you silly loser. Go home to your worthless and idiotic brother!" Dipper was shocked and even more tears came from Mabel.

"Mabel… I don't want to push you into finishing your story if you don't want to…" She used the other side of his vest to dry her tears, "It's fine Dipper, I'll finish it."

"I started to cry, I couldn't ignore that… Candy and Grenda tried to yell at her, 'Don't talk to our friend that way!' but Pacifica didn't care, she continued shouting insults at me and even tried to get Grenda and Candy in on it. Then she went too far…"

Dipper carefully listened to her next few words, "She said to me, 'Go kill yourself, and take your pathetic brother with you!'"

Dipper was shocked; He could feel his hatred for Pacifica boil as Mabel continued, "I screamed, 'Shut up Pacifica!' before I ran out of the diner. Pacifica and her posse ran after me and screamed insults as I ran out the door. Pacifica even threw some sticks and stones at me. I covered my head, so my head wouldn't get hit."

He was infuriated, but Mabel wasn't done, "I fell over a few times before I was able to get back here, and the stick and stones hit me a few times. I wish we were home." She cried loudly as she said those last words. Mabel couldn't bear to tell Dipper that some of those cuts were self-inflicted.

Waddles tried to cheer Mabel up, but his licks and oinking just weren't enough to do anything.

"Mabel…" Dipper asked Mabel, and she answered in between sobs, "Yes Dipper?" "Let me fix your wounds before we go, you'll die quickly in the forest with those wounds." He motioned towards her bloody sweater and arms. "Now go get cleaned up." She nodded before walking into the bathroom.

Dipper grabbed his first aid kit, and some towels before cleaning up the bloodstained floor Mabel was sitting on a few minutes earlier and later, Mabel walked out of the shower.

She had several cuts and bruises on her arms, bruises on her back and a gash on her right leg.

Dipper first cleaned out the largest wound on her leg, by rubbing an alcohol pad on it before using gauze and bandages to dress the wound. For her bruises Dipper applied ice to sooth the pain and to prevent further damage. And for the smaller wounds, Dipper wiped them with alcohol pads and covered them in bandages. He cleaned out the less severe injuries and didn't cover them with bandages.

Dipper could feel Mabel shed some tears while he was doing to this, and he said to her, " Don't worry Mabel, it'll be over soon." And as he tied the last bandage he had, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"All done Mabel. Now we can get our stuff to find that mirror. Pacifica is going to pay!" She smiled and said, "Waddles is coming with us! Now what'll we need Dipper?" Dipper grabbed his journal before saying, "I have to make a list, and Book 3 is going to help me do it!"

Mabel looked at Dipper with a devious smile before saying, "That bitch Pacifica will finally have what's coming to her."

9 4-15-14-20 11-14-15-23 23-8-15 9-13 6-5-5-12-9-14-7 13-15-18-5 19-15-18-18-25 6-15-18, 16-1-3-9-5-9-3-1 15-18 13-1-2-5-12.

**A/N Fun Fact: If you tell someone to kill themself, it is seen as encouraging suicide and is punishable by 10 years in prison and a $25,000 fine. If they actually commit suicide, you can be charged with manslaughter.**

**A/N I'll post new chapters on Fridays when the chapter is done and ready. I won't post weekly because I'm aiming for quality, not quantity. Also, reviewing or sending ideas will help greatly because I wasn't really set on continuing this story, but my friends convinced me to, and personally, I want to continue it too.**


	3. The Forest Calls

**A/N I have to thank my minecraft friends Randomevilhero and Snaketounge11110 for helping me edit this chapter. Enjoy! **

_Journal Entry 46 Book 3_

_Reader, do not trust anyone in Gravity Falls. However, as I have learned, you may need to rely on the residents to survive. For instance, I have been allowed to live in a run-down shack for the past few weeks. The owner of the home isn't what he seems._

_My mission is nearing its end. I plan on going into the forest one final time. I have gathered enough information to know what to expect in the forest and how to prepare. I am running out of time. I must find her before it is too late._

_Reader, if you are ever going to explore the Gravity Falls Forest, always remember to bring these items: a tent, sleeping bags, flashlights or lanterns, flint and steel, blankets, extra clothes, spare water and extra food. You never know what will happen in those woods._

**Mystery Shack **

Dipper grabbed two empty camping bags. He put the first on his bed while throwing the second to Mabel. Dipper then looked at Mabel and said, "You pack our clothes and I'll pack our supplies." Mabel nodded before running into their closet to get clothes.

Dipper went quietly down the attic stairs before running past his sleeping great-uncle and into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet to reveal a case full of assorted meds. "Let's see, Viagra, Aspirin, shaving cream, where is the second first-aid kit?" Dipper was starting to get annoyed by his great-uncle's disorganization. He moved his hands around the cabinet and noticed a small button on the side of the cabinet and pushed it.

Dipper heard a click sound and shut the medicine cabinet door. Then he tried to open it again, but this time the entire medicine cabinet opened to reveal an entire freezer full of red wine, "Made on July 28, 1946" Dipper didn't know what to think about the bottle he was holding. He calmly thought, "Not what I was looking for, but it might come in handy." He grabbed four bottles of wine and put them in his camping bag before closing the medicine cabinet's hidden compartment and continuing his search for the kit.

Dipper started to search the cabinet under the sink. He went through the bottles before finally finding the red bag with a white cross on the front. It was the second first-aid kit, well hidden behind the sink's pipe. "Found it!" Dipper whispered to himself as he grabbed at the kit.

Dipper grabbed the kit and accidently bashed his head against the roof of the cabinet. A small jet-black piece of metal fell off. It was covered in duct tape.

Dipper grabbed the object and realized he was holding one of Stan's ten guns. "What is this?" Dipper pulled the duct tape off the gun and inspected the weapon.

Etched into the back of the pistol were two words, "Five-Seven? I guess that is what this pistol is called. This'll probably come in handy." He secured the gun in his bag's bottle strap.

Dipper clipped the first-aid kit onto the side of his camping bag. "OK, I got my stuff now time to get Mabel."

Meanwhile, Mabel stopped packing clothes after finding her old scrapbook, "Memories... They're painful sometimes. I took so many photos, so many memories. The gnomes, the Gobblewonker, those cursed wax figures, Gideon." Mabel flipped through the pages of the damaged book recalling all the adventures she had with Dipper, "Those ghosts at the Dusk 2 Dawn, my adventure grooming Stan. Then party where I met them…"

"Then Pioneer Day came... Silly. Silly. What's wrong with being silly?" Mabel began to cry again.

Mabel slammed her scrapbook shut before more tears filled her eyes, "Silly loser. Go home to your idiot brother!" Mabel started to cry louder at the thought of what Pacifica had said.

Dipper walked into the room carrying his bag with the wine, gun, and first aid kit inside. He dropped the bag and ran over to the crying Mabel before holding her in a comforting embrace, "Calm down Mabel, calm down. It's ok, everything's fine. What's wrong?" Mabel pointed at the old scrapbook before burying her face in her arms again.

Dipper let go of Mabel before saying, "It's ok Mabel. We'll get our payback soon. Now, we're almost ready to go. All we need is a flashlight." Mabel stopped crying and wiped her tears before saying, "The clothes are packed. We don't have a flash light, but we do have a lantern." Mabel pointed to the lantern hanging near the window.

Dipper threw his camping bag aside before crossing off several items on his list. Mabel grabbed her grappling hook and holstered the grappling hook in her bag's side pocket. Then she put on a black sweater covered in stars with a police box in its center.

Dipper finally said to Mabel, "Mabel, we're ready to go. It may be a bit cold tonight and the next few days. You packed our jackets right?" Mabel nodded before saying, "Yep, also I have something for you!" Dipper looked at Mabel in confusion as she went into her closet and pulled out a light blue sweater with a cloud design and a rainbow colored thunderbolt coming out of it.

"It's for you Dipper. So you won't get cold out there. I made it a while ago. I know you don't like sweaters much." Mabel handed the sweater to Dipper, who replied, "I love it Mabel." Before putting it on. "Now let's go!"

Mabel nodded and the two of them quietly left the Mystery Shack after sneaking past Stan. The duo quietly moved into the forest, the lantern lighting the way and Waddles following behind.

**Northwest Manor**

Pacifica woke up a few hours after crying herself to sleep. The pool of blood had dried and stained her bed sheets. She looked at the door and knew without even trying, the door was still barricaded shut. "I can't get out, but I need to see Mabel." Pacifica looked around her room trying to find a way out.

It was the dead of night. Everyone was asleep and the guards would be patrolling the grounds for intruders of the night.

Pacifica got out of the bloodstained bed and started to pace the room, trying to figure a way out. She sighed before throwing herself on the bed in defeat. She stared at her barricaded bedroom door, "No way out. There's no way out of this prison." Her eyes slowly moved away from the locked door before focusing on her closet's opened door. Then it came to her, "Why didn't I think of it sooner?! I know what to do!" She got out of the bloody bed and ran into her closet.

Behind the oak wood door was a full walk-in closet. Pacifica rushed through the massive room. She eventually met the empty wall that signaled her closet was finished. On the floor in front of the wall was a chest. And inside the chest was, a medium-sized backpack and a piece of paper.

It was light purple, the color that would match Pacifica's normal attire. She grabbed the bag and put it on before looking over the piece of paper.

"All items in this bag are necessary for one (1) person's survival in the Gravity Falls Woods for up to seven (7) days. Included in this bag/kit are: water, clothes, food, flashlights, batteries, a first-aid kit, a tent and a flare gun." Pacifica had no idea how to use half of those, but she knew she would have to learn how to fast.

"I'll have to do this princess style." She thought as she grabbed all of her bed sheets out of the closet and made a long rope by tying them together. She tied one end of the hastily made bed sheet rope to the bedframe. Then she threw the other end out the open window.

She then carefully got on the windowsill, took hold of the rope and climbed down the long cord of bed sheets. "Hopefully I've seen enough to know how to do this right. "

Then just as she was about to put her feet down, the rope snapped and she fell to the ground, about 5 feet.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." She landed on her butt. She knew she couldn't stay long. "I'll walk it off, I have to move." She noticed guard lights were coming towards her. They were getting so close she could hear their voices, "What is that?!" More voices were closing in, " Scope out the scene! Make sure the daughter is secure, her father said she wasn't allowed to leave till morning."

Pacifica got up, she made sure her bag secure on her back before running towards the estate's exit.

"Look! Someone's over there!" One of the guards pointed at the shadowy figure running away from them. "Go after it!" The guards chased Pacifica to the gates that signaled the edge of the estate.

"I'm trapped!" Pacifica panicked as she scanned the steel fence for a way out. "There has to be a way out! I've managed to get this far." The guard's lights were closing in; they were all around her.

Then suddenly, she saw the glint. One of the guards' flashlights illuminated a small hole in the fence. Pacifica threw her bag through the hole first before she crawled after it, but she was caught.

The guard grabbed her leg and tried to pull her back inside, but Pacifica kicked his arms and struggled to break free. And then finally she broke free from the guard's grasp. The guard, however, was able to rip a piece of her jacket off before she got away.

Pacifica grabbed her bag and ran in the direction of the Mystery Shack. She ran through the cold, darkness of the night. One thing was on her mind, "I have to find Dipper and Mabel Pines before it is too late."

She navigated the dirt back roads of Gravity Falls, then the paved downtown roads. Before she finally reached the dirt road that led to the Mystery Shack clearing. She quickly and quietly ran down the dirt road.

"There you two are." She quietly whispered to herself as she watched the pair of twins followed by their pig walk out of the shack and into the forest. "Now what are you doing?"

She quietly followed them into the forest.

Meanwhile back at Northwest Manor…

Guard lights quickly illuminated the darkness around Pacifica's home after Pacifica's escape. Her father stood in disbelief of what had happened. The guards woke him with the message, "Pacifica has gone missing." He immediately got dressed and ran out to meet with the captain of the guards.

"So, where did she go?" Pacifica's father held a piece of purple fabric that was part of Pacifica's coat. "We don't know sir, would you like us to send out a search party?" Pacifica's father thought for a few seconds before answering, "Yes, search Gravity Falls for my daughter."

His wife walked in behind him. She wore a dark black dress, with black shoes and, even though it was the dead of night, a black sun hat. "Now honey, she is most likely with those Pines kids. You want to go after then don't you?" Her husband replied, "Well I..." The woman's hand started to glow a sickly dark-red color. So dark that it wasn't visible to anyone nearby. "You do, now don't you?" Pacifica's father answered as if under mind control, "Yes, I want to go after them. Guards! Find the Pines twins and bring them to me."

The guards scrambled and ran to their posts before forming the squads and going their separate ways to conduct the search.

9 23-15-14-4-5-18 23-8-15 19-1-23 20-8-5 13-12-16 1-14-4 4-15-3-20-15-18 23-8-15 18-5-6-5-18-5-14-3-5-19?

**A/N How was it? It you decoded the cipher, answer the question! Well comment review, I'll work on code omega next.**

**Also because I wasn't intending on continuing this, I ask that you PM me ideas.**


	4. Role Reversal

**A/N Hiya! Here's chapter 4 of the story! I thank Snake for the editing part.**

_Journal entry 23 Book 3_

_Through my investigations I have noticed that Gravity Falls has unusual weather patterns that occur only at night and without any warning. I have already been trapped in strong winds that I have measured to hit fifty miles per hour and powerful rain storms that drenched the forest ground I walked on, and most of my equipment._

_It seems that there is a powerful force controlling these woods. This "force" does not seem to want anyone to explore this forest. Yet, my sister and I will find what is causing these anomalies. Tomorrow we will start our search in the morning and continue until sunset. Then we will return to our home to weather the night._

_Reader, remember to be careful if you are traveling at night. When the dark clouds roll in, you must hunker down to not be blown away or worse. Make sure that you do not go in alone; these unusual weather patterns are one of the many secrets hidden in the Gravity Falls Forest and those caught in their path never return._

**Gravity Falls Forest, Dipper and Mabel**

It's a somber night, not unusual for Gravity Falls. The large animals have gone to sleep, while the small ones run wild. Campfires from people brave enough to go through the forest at night illuminate a few forest clearings.

Legends surround this place; about strange creatures and those willing to find them, about children wandering off never to be seen again, and about a force so great and unknown that the townspeople don't speak of it, but they know of its existence. They keep it hidden to visitors and the prying eyes of the world to protect it and to protect themselves from those who desire the secret. For they know, if they protect the forest, it will protect them.

Dipper and Mabel are still walking towards the Gremloblin's Cave. It has been about 14 hours since they first left the Mystery Shack and Twilight streaks across the sky once again.

"Mabel, this is a good place to stop and rest for the night. Clear, somewhat flat and well hidden. No one will find us here. Not even if someone follows the glitter trail you leave behind." Dipper pointed at the trail that ended at Mabel's feet. Mabel replied, "Ok Dipper, I'll go get some firewood with Waddles while you set up the tent." Dipper nodded and the both of them dropped their bags before going to do their jobs.

Dipper grabbed the tent out of his bag, along with the instructions on how to set it up. "Now then... How the heck am I going to pitch this tent?" He opened up the instruction manual. "Hmm. Disney's camping video with Goofy is simpler than these instructions. I wish dad took us camping more." He flipped through the pages of confusing text before finding pages filled with diagrams. "Let's see... Yeah, these are clearer. " Dipper thought to himself, "Finally, now I can pitch the tent."

Dipper unfolded the bag then tent was in and started putting it up.

Meanwhile...

"Come on Waddles. Let's get some wood for fire." Waddles oinked in fear. "Don't worry Waddles, we aren't making bacon out of you." Waddles oinked twice in relief.

Mabel started picking up random sticks off the forest ground. Waddles did the same except with his mouth. "Let's go Waddles, it's almost dark." Mabel lifted her head up and began walking towards camp.

Waddles however, stayed and stared into the distance behind Mabel. "Waddles? What's wrong?" The pig oinked in fear and motioned for Mabel to look into the distance. "What?" Mabel looked into the distance. "It can't be. They've found us!" She noticed several lights walking around the forest. "Come on Waddles we have to warn Dipper!" Mabel turned and started running.

"Wait! Help me!" A voice cried out behind Mabel. "Who are you?" The voice cried out once more, "Please! Help! They're after me!" "Pacifica?" Mabel watched as the girl in the purple, torn jacket ran at her and fell into her arms. "Please, Mabel help me."

Mabel had no idea what to do with girl in her arms, for a second at least.

Mabel dropped her arms and let Pacifica fall to the ground. "Mabel?" Mabel looked away from Pacifica before answering, "You insult and hurt me, you turn my friends against me and inject fear into all you touch, and you expect me to help you!" Pacifica was surprised by Mabel's denial.

"But Mabel..." Mabel quickly snapped at her, "But what Pacifica? Nothing you can say will get me to help you." Mabel turned back around and kicked some snow into Pacifica's face. "Go away bitch. I won't help you, go find someone else." Mabel turned around once more and began walking away.

Waddles walked up Pacifica and just stared into her eyes. "And who are you?" Pacifica asked the confused-looking pig, who promptly licked her like a dog. "Pacifica had no idea what to think.

"Waddles! Come on!" Mabel cried out and Waddles turned and ran at her voice.

A few moments later...

"I'm back Dipper." Mabel walked back into the clearing they found earlier carrying the firewood. She threw the wood in the center of the camp.

"OK Mabel, I'll start the fire. Rest up, I'll wake you when it's time to eat." Mabel nodded and walked into the tent."

"Hmm, to start a fire rub two sticks together and make a spark, simple enough." Dipper put one stick on the pile of sticks and started rubbing it trying to start a fire.

10 Minutes Later

Dipper is still rubbing the stick. "Darn it! Why isn't it working?" Dipper stopped rubbing the sticks before falling over in exhaustion. "I'll rest for a second, then I'll try again." Dipper was breathing heavily and was tired.

*Rustle, rustle* Dipper heard something in the bushes. "What is that?" *Pant, pant* It was coming closer. Dipper tiredly got up and walked closer to the bushes. "Who are you?" Dipper fearfully asked. "Please, help me! They're after me!" Then Dipper saw the girl run out of the bushes and fall into his arms.

"Pa-Pa-Pacifica?" Dipper couldn't believe who he was holding in his arms.

"Hey Dipper..." She muttered before passing out.

Dipper held the unconscious girl in his arms. Not letting her go. "Pacifica..." Dipper knew Mabel wouldn't approve of what he was going to do, but what else could he do?

He carefully put Pacifica on the ground before going into the tent. He quietly went inside, making sure not to wake Mabel.

Dipper grabbed his camping bag and went outside. He said, "OK Pacifica, I know Mabel won't like me doing this but, I can't just leave you to freeze in the cold." As if Pacifica was still awake and knew what he was doing.

He quietly took out his sleeping bag, opened it up, took Pacifica's bag off her back, and slipped her inside of the sleeping bag. Then he zippered it shut and started going through the bag.

"Let's see, is there anything I can use in here?" He began going through the pockets before finding exactly what he needed. "A lighter! This is just what I needed!" He dropped the bag and ran over to the pile of wood before lighting the fire and sitting down in front of it. "Now I have to warm up the food." He thought to himself before looking at Pacifica, "I wonder what happened to Pacifica. She's in bad shape."

**12 hours ago, Gravity Falls Forest, Pacifica Northwest**

"I have to get to them. I just have to!" Pacifica is running through the forest following the glitter trail Mabel left behind.

She was very close to them earlier; close enough to actually touch them. But she couldn't keep up. She grew tired quickly. It was past her bedtime, the result of always getting a good night sleep, and always sleeping at the same time.

She found a hollow tree a along the way and decided to sleep in it for the rest of the night. She knew that she couldn't stay for too long. She unpacked her sleeping bag and covered the entrance with it. "Hopefully no one will notice." She leaned on the tree and uncomfortably went to sleep.

A few hours later she woke to the sounds of the search parties calling for her. "Pacifica! Where are you?" Her dad was calling out to her at the head of the search party. "Oh crap, they're after me! Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! I have to get out of here!" She quickly grabbed her bag and climbed out of the hollow tree.

She ran away from them. Rushing through the snow, clearing the forest ground in her wake.

"There she is! Go after her!" She was spotted, "I have to see Dipper and Mabel!" She sprinted faster through the snow.

"Grr, she's getting away!" Pacifica's dad screamed at the top of his lungs, "Men! Non-lethal force is authorized! Get my daughter!"

The men pulled out specially modified rifles. "Permission to engage granted. Complete the mission men." Pacifica's father stayed back and just watched as the squad ran after Pacifica. "I want her back. Godspeed men!"

Pacifica ran through the snow. A dart whizzed overhead. "What was that?" Pacifica was surprised at the incoming ordinance. "Bullets!" She panicked and trudged harder through the deepening snow.

"I have to get out of here!" Pacifica fell over, lucky her. A dart flew just above her head. "There she is! After her"

Soldiers started to flank and surround her. In desperation she got up and sprinted deeper into the forest, to the surprise of the search party.

"She's getting away! Tranquilizer her!" The order came and was executed. A few seconds later, tranquilizer darts started flying by Pacifica. "No! If I'm hit I won't be able to see Dipper and Mabel!"

She sprinted faster through the forest. Twilight streaked across the sky and the forest was getting dimmer.

Pacifica could still see the light from their search lights still coming after her. "I need help, anyone will do!" She saw two shadows walking in the distance.

"Wait! Help me! Please! They're after me!" Pacifica fell into the figure's arms. "Mabel..."

After Mabel's rejected Pacifica and cast her aside, Pacifica could barely run. She was too tired from running, tired from trying to escape, and tired from pushing on. She fell on her knees.

"Go on Pacifica! Don't let all your effort go to waste!" A voice cried out, "You can still see them! You can still show them the truth!" She got up, "Go!" Pacifica rushed forward with all her strength.

A dart flew through the air and just as Pacifica jumped into some bushes. "Please help me! They're after me!" She cried out.

"UGH!" She got hit in the butt and started losing consciousness as she fell through the bushes.

She fell over, out of the bushes and into Dipper's arms. "Dipper..." Was all she could say before she lost consciousness and Dipper began caring for her.

Dipper then...

_**Oh wait; I haven't introduced myself have I?**_

_**Well, I am the guardian of this place. The one who watches over this sacred paradise, the forest, my home. I watch over all beings that enter this forest. And I expel those who want to cause harm. **_

_**I have no name, but for your convenience you may call me Omega.**_

_**I have been telling this story and will tell it to its end. I have seen many wonderful things happen here, yet they have not lasted with me as long as this has. I share this story with you for this reason.**_

_**I say this to you, the readers, revenge will be the fuel to drive this story, and love will be what quenches it. This is why I have saved it as long as I have. It has been years since this has happened. **_

_**I feel so tired from telling this. It takes so much of my strength to speak to you.**_

_**Yet my tale is not finished. I still have a story to tell and I will go as long as I must to speak it. You need to know what happened, what led to this.**_

_**This is a message I have to all of you to use whenever you may need it: do not let hate blind you and allow you go blindly through danger. **_

**23-8-15 9-19 20-8-5 20-18-21-5 22-9-12-12-1-9-14? **

**A/N Well that's that for chapter 4. I still have some time before this story's done. Anyways comment and review, plus PM me some ideas if you want.**


	5. Raconteur Part 1: Introduction

**A/N Here's chapter 5! I thank twenyfan3 for beta-ing the chapter. Remember, bold and italicized text is Omega, the narrator for this story. **

**As usual, Gravity Falls belongs to Disney.**

_Journal Entry 13 Book 3_

_Today, I have left safety of the cabin I reside in to explore the Gravity Falls Forest once again. After hours of stumbling through the dark trees of the forest I found something unique. It was a creature, a monster, or something._

_It seems that this creature was a mixture of two monsters, the gremlin and a goblin. It is for this reason I have dubbed the creature, the "Gremloblin". _

_It seems that the longer I stay here, the more unusual events occur. I started out with gnomes, then a lake creature, next wax figures and the list goes on. Yet, because of this, my research mission to Gravity Falls is even more successful then I had expected._

_In a few days my sister is visiting Gravity Falls to stay for a few weeks while I finish my research mission. I hope she can still recognize me, it has been so long since we last saw each other._

_**As your narrator I see that it is necessary for you, the readers, to know this story's history. Therefore I will tell you the true story of the Gremloblin, from my perspective. **_

_**I will make sure this is clear to you first, the legends that you have heard about the Gremloblin are not true, they have been passed down for so long that they have actually become remnants of mutated copies of the original story. This includes the story in Dipper's journal.**_

_**Despite this, you can trust my storytelling ability. I was a first-hand witness to this, and I can remember what happened clearly; even though the story about Gremloblin is over a century old.**_

_**Although it is hard to believe, the Gremloblin herself is over a century old. What I think is even harder to believe is that I am over ten thousand years old. **_

_**I was the first creature to inhabit the Gravity Falls forest, and I became its immortal protector.**_

_**You must know this story. So I shall tell it. I will spare no details and I will not hide anything from you. This is the true story of the Gremloblin.**_

**1851**

The year is 1851, the California gold rush is in full swing. Gravity Falls is booming from the business from 49ers. The Boomtown's richest people, the Northwests, own 99% of the land in Gravity Falls.

It's morning time in Gravity Falls. The children rush to the schoolhouse, while their parents open up shops for the day. For the Northwests, their money comes off the rent they receive from those shop owners.

At the time the Northwests had two kids, twins, a boy and a girl. As you'd expect they were, as you would call it, rich bitches_**. **_

They were, how do you say, stuck-up children with superiority complexes. They were the terrible twosome, your typical playground bullies. They, as the children would put it, showed themselves to be, and I quote, "big meanies".

Yet, that all changed when she, who would become the Gremloblin, arrived in Gravity Falls.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* "It's time to go to school!" The teacher rang the schoolhouse bell, signaling the time for kids to come in. And with that, about thirty children in their early-teens walked/ran to school.

_**It is amazing to believe that the once rural and nearly abandoned village was now a populous town, complete with everything a person would need for their trip to California. **_

_**Everyday new people would come, stay for a bit, then go on their way, where ever the road would take them.**_

_**Those who decided to stay and build their lives in the falls chose send their children to school. And the family of the future Gremloblin was no different.**_

_**Yet, her name was not Gremloblin or anything close to that, as you should expect. Her real name is Atlantica Pines. **_

_**Sound familiar? Would the names of the two who caused the downward spiral make it more clear? **_

_**The two were Ursa and Abel Northwest. They were the set of twins that caused the biggest problem for Atlantica.**_

_**Ursa's extreme knowledge and ability to make connections made her somewhat anti-social, but she was able to think of the best way to attack someone, and she knew when it was the best time to insult people.**_

_**Abel, however, was the complete opposite of his sister. His strength was social activities along with the fact that he knew people, he could get stuff done. He could get details on almost anything or anyone he needed to.**_

_**Now on to Atlantica, she was beautiful and carefree till she met the twins. Her father had just taken the family back East after striking it rich in California. He decided to finally settle down in a new town, far away from their original home.**_

_**I am interrupting my story with details. I do apologize for that, I just really don't want to miss anything important.**_

So the children rushed to get to school on time. They all made it'll time, except for Atlantica herself.

"Hello Ms. Pines, since it is your first day I will not punish you for lateness. However, I expect you to arrive on time next class, or you will be punished."

The teacher, Mrs. Rosa Rose, had been teaching the children of Gravity Falls for close to a year at this point. She was one of the first of the 49'ers to arrive and settle in Gravity Falls, now she dedicates her life to teaching the children of the falls.

"Yes ma'am." Atlantica made sure to answer as respectfully as possible. "Take your seat Atlantica." She complied and took a seat in an empty chair in the back of the class by the window.

So class went on as it normally did. Children listening intently as they could, which was still more intent than I see today, and the teacher teaching the best she could, again somewhat better than today.

At noon the teacher ended her lesson for the day, before saying her last reminders to the students, "Remember children, the Winter Solstice is in a week. The town will have a celebration, a dance, and a contest. That will be the start of Christmas Break. You are all dismissed."

Then Mrs. Rose grabbed the bell, walked outside and rang it, signaling the end of the school day.

"Have a good day children!" Mrs. Rose called out as the children ran past her to go home.

_**But that doesn't matter much to the story, now does it?**_

Atlantica was the last person to leave the rural schoolhouse. That's when she met the Northwest twins.

Atlantica started home when a voice called out to her, "Hey, you!" Abel and Ursa walked up behind her. "You're new here aren't you?" Ursa asked her, while having a smug look on her face. Atlantica answered her anyway, "Hello, I am new. My name is Atlantica Pines and I-" Abel cut her off, "We don't care who you are. You just need to know who we are." Atlantica was insulted, but listened closely.

Ursa spoke up, "We are the Northwest Twins, children of the richest people in town. We own most of this place and you are nothing to us. You have no power over us. In fact, you're a bug to us! Get in our way and we will squish you. " And to make sure their threat was clear to Atlantica, Ursa shoved her causing her to fall down. The two walked away with Abel giving the twin's final warning to Atlantica, "You've been warned, get in our way, and we'll make you regret it."

"Well that was uncalled for. Who do those two think they are?" Atlantica got out of the dirt and dusted herself off. "It sure was" Atlantica heard a voice say behind her. She turned around to find, a boy staring at her, and she had no idea what to do about it. "I see you've met the Northwest Twins. Hi, I'm Elliot, you're Pacifica, right?" Atlantica snapped out of her confusion and answered, "No, my name is Atlantica." Elliot looked away awkwardly before rubbing the back of his neck and saying, "Sorry about that." "It's fine" Atlantica answered. Elliot and Atlantica stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Well... Atlantica. If you want... You could come with me to somewhere private. You know, away from it all." Elliot tried to break the awkward silence between them.

"What!" Atlantica turned around and cringed in disgust. "What? No, that not what I meant! I wanted to bring you somewhere the Northwests don't own. You know, so we could talk. Get to know each other and stuff." Elliot said as innocently as he possibly could.

Atlantica sighed; she didn't have to be home for another five hours, A.K.A. when her parents got back from running the shop.

"Fine Elliot, I'll go with you. But if I find out this is a trap, I'm leaving." Atlantica reluctantly answered Elliot's request. Elliot couldn't be happier, "OK Atlantica, follow me."

So the two of them went on their way. Through busy streets and dark alleys, and large crowds and some forest area, before they made it to their destination.

"Well, here we are! It doesn't look like much, I know." Elliot had brought them to the edge of town, about a two-hour walk from the schoolhouse. He pointed at the building ahead of them.

It was the town church, old, decrepit, and abandoned.

_**I apologize for interrupting the story, but I think you should know that the town church was founded a few years before the 49ers came. And was funded by the Northwests. But the church was forgotten about.**_

_**When the 49ers came they made new, more accessible church and completely forgetting about the original town church. Leaving it to eventually fall to time, alone. **_

"Come on Atlantica, I want to show you this." Elliot motioned for Atlantica to follow him inside. She complied and went inside the church with him.

They walked to a room behind the Altar where all the sacred garments used to be stored.

"Well Elliot? What did you bring me here for?" Elliot motioned Atlantica to continue following, and she did.

"Up the stairs." He pointed to a stairway just ahead of them.

The two of them climbed past a few bedrooms on the way up, and then they reached Elliot's destination, the top of the bell tower.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Elliot gazed upon the view. Atlantica looked at the schoolhouse in the distance, "It is, why did you bring me here?" Elliot looked at Atlantica longingly, before answering, "A few reasons, mainly because you're new around here and I thought you might want some friends."

Atlantica sat down on the Bell Tower platform and just stared at Elliot before asking, "Yes, but why here?" She was getting annoyed.

Elliot answered her, not noticing the girl's sudden annoyance, "Because this church is the 1% of land in this town, that the Northwests don't own.

"Really?!" Atlantica was surprised to hear how much of town the Northwests really owned.

"Yes Atlantica, the Northwests founded the town, they have claim of all the land till ten feet from the doors of this church."

"But why until ten feet?" Atlantica just stood in shock trying to understand what she was hearing. Elliot answered the girl's question, "When I went through the archives trying to find a place they didn't own, I found out that the Northwest family originally owned the land this church was built on and funded it, but because of Gravity Falls being such a small town, it couldn't receive enough donations to survive, as in, pay the rent on the land. The Northwests saw this church as an investment, not a place of worship. So despite the town's protests, the Northwests sold the land to the government and this church was forgotten about."

Elliot looked at Atlantica again before continuing, "We are on public land, and the 1% of land in Gravity Falls the Northwests don't own. Sadly, no one remembered it after the Northwests stopped funding it. The government left it to ruins. I'm surprised that it's still in relatively good condition after all these years."

Atlantica turned around and looked off into the distance. It was getting late. The sunset was beautiful from the top of the bell tower. Atlantica didn't know what to say, except for one thing, "Elliot, wound you mind coming here with me again tomorrow?"

Elliot nodded and answered, "I would love to, Atlantica."

Atlantica looked back at Elliot before asking, "Why are Abel and Ursa so stuck up their own arses?" Elliot knew that she was only asking questions to change the mood. Nonetheless, he answered, "I guess it's because they've gotten everything in life and see themselves as superior to everyone else, but I really don't know why."

Atlantica and Elliot turned to look at the sunset and just watched as the sun descended over the horizon.

"We've been here for a while, haven't we?" Atlantica finally broke the silence one last time. "About three hours." Elliot was surprised by how quickly time was moving and dusk was coming, "If you don't mind Atlantica, I'll take you home."

"OK Elliot, but one more question, if you don't mind me asking. Why do you come to this bell tower?" Atlantica was trying to be as polite as possible so she wouldn't offend her new friend.

Elliot looked away from Atlantica and stared at the platform floor before answering, as if ashamed of his reason, "The Bell tower gives me hope. Normally, when I'm down there in town..." Elliot looked into Atlantica's eyes and pointed at the town, "I feel hopeless, as if there is nothing left to live for. This first time I came here, I was looking for a place to jump and end it all. I've tried doing it a few times from here, but I could never find myself able to take that last step. So instead and turn around and go down to the pews and pray."

Atlantica knew what this meant, Elliot continued, "I feel trapped and like a burden to others, but not here. Here, I feel free, as if the world can't touch me anymore. That is why I come here, everyday, after school."

Atlantica came closer to Elliot, who was now starting to tear up, put her hand on his chin, lifting it up so his eyes met hers, and said, "It's fine, you'll never be alone as long as I'm here, Elliot." Elliot hugged Atlantica and whispered into her ear, "Thank you Atlantica." Atlantica returned the embrace and whispered into his ear, "I care for you and I'll always be there if you need me, I promise."

The two of them stood holding each other's embrace for a few minutes, neither wanting to let go. But finally they had to. It was time for Atlantica to go home.

Her parents would be annoyed by her coming home so late, but she didn't care. She knew she had to be there for Elliot.

"Let's go Elliot." Atlantica broke their embrace reluctantly. Elliot nodded and the two of them climbed down the bell tower. Then they took the two-hour walk back to their homes. Elliot dropped Atlantica at her home before going to his own. That night they both had peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Little did they know of what was to come next.

_**Do not worry my young readers; the tale of the Gremloblin is not done yet. I am just tired from telling this story. It takes so much energy to talk to you. For now, I must rest. I will return when I can speak to you once again. For now, I suggest you think of what may come next. I will be back.**_

**20-18-21-5 18-15-12-5 18-5-22-5-18-19-1-12 1-14-4 14-1-18-18-1-20-9-22-5 4-18-9-6-20**

**A/N Usually I would have RandomEvilHero from MC proofread the chapter, but he can't. He is a great friend and right now he's really going through some hard times. **

**Comment, review and PM me any ideas/feedback you have. Criticism is welcome here.**


	6. Raconteur Part 2: Broken Hearts

**A/N Here's chapter 6. I thank everyone who looked over this chapter before it was done being written.**

**And, as usual, Gravity Falls belongs to Disney!**

_Journal Entry 26 Book 3_

No..._ It just couldn't have happened. I can't believe it. No, just no. I couldn't have lost her._

_My mission to the Gravity Falls forest was a disaster. My sister and I were caught in a storm right as sundown began. We were unable to escape and we couldn't weather the night. Our only hope was to rush straight through the storm to get back to the shack._

_I was able to get to it, but my sister wasn't so lucky. She got caught in the storm and couldn't get away. We were separated. But I know she's still alive. I feel our link, our twin telepathy. It's still alive... that means she's still alive._

_I will never leave Gravity Falls until my new mission is completed. I will go into the forest as many times as I must to find my sister. Even if I find death before I find her. I vow to find her and I promise to go as far as she would go for me. And the secrets of the Gravity Falls forest will lead me to her. _

_**Hello, my strength has returned and I can tell some more of the true story of the Gremloblin.**_

_**Just to recap, it is the year 1851. Atlantica Pines has met Elliot Gleeful, and the Northwest twins. Elliot has shown Atlantica his home away from home at the church bell tower. Atlantica has just moved to Gravity Falls after her family left California after striking it reach in the gold rush.**_

_**Atlantica wasn't severely punished for coming home late; she just missed dinner. Her parents saw that as punishment enough. Elliot however wasn't so lucky. His parents were, how do you say... overbearing.**_

_**They beat him and made sure he didn't eat that night. In fact, they locked him inside his room for coming home past curfew. They laughed at his suffering.**_

_**Sound sadistic enough to you? I do apologize if I sound rude. I have never talked to people face to face before.**_

_**Here is an insight on who their parents are. **_

_**For Atlantica, her parents care, love and protect her. She rarely steps out of line so they know she wasn't doing anything stupid. However, they were as you call, "helicopter parents". She didn't grow in what you would call a "social" environment. In fact, I think Elliot was her first real friend, but enough about that.**_

_**Elliot's parents however, were alcoholics. They adopted him as a baby and let him live a somewhat happy life. Yet, as he grew older, so did their expectations of him. When he finally couldn't keep up, they began beating him. They began to spend their nights at bars and when they come home, if they found he was failing them, they beat and punished him, and he often failed them.**_

_**I have said enough, I must continue this story once again.**_

The next day went on normally, with class ending at its normal noontime. The duo of Atlantica and Elliot started walking the two-hour trip to the Bell Tower.

A voice called out to them, "Ha ha ha! New girl has a boyfriend now!" It was Ursa, standing just ahead of them. Next to her was Abel, who continued for her, "Are you going to smooch in front of us?" Behind them were a few members of their posse.

Two members walked behind them and shoved them into the mud. "It looks like the lovers are now wallowing in the mud together like pigs do." Abel smirked as he remarked.

Atlantica and Elliot just stared at the two as they, and their posse, walked away.

"What's their problem?" Atlantica got out of the mud and wiped her dress off. Elliot got up wiped his sleeves and answered, "I truly don't know. Maybe they really just want to cause problems for others because they can't deal with their own."

They both dusted themselves off before they started walking again. Yet, this time it seemed Atlantica had more on her mind than before. It was as if Ursa and Abel were starting to get to her.

Elliot noticed this and began thinking to himself, "I wonder what's bothering Atlantica. She hasn't said a word since they saw Abel and Ursa just a few minutes ago."

The two-hour walk was tiring and it was getting dark.

Finally the duo reached the bell tower. They were more worn out than before, probably because they came home very late last night.

**_For your information, they received one-forth of the sleep they usually get. Therefore, they were extremely tired at school and were called out on it several times. _**

**_I wonder how it would be like to be in their place when this was happening, or at least be able to interact with these people._**

**_Well, it seems that I am going off topic again. I do apologize for that; I'll try not to._**

They climbed to the bell tower and watched the sun as it set over the winter horizon. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Elliot broke the silence between them.

"What..." Atlantica snapped out of her trance. "The sunset, it's beautiful isn't it?" Atlantica hastily replied, "Yes, it is." Elliot could feel her worry, "Atlantica, what's on your mind?"

Atlantica looked away from him, feeling ashamed of her answer, "I'm just worried." "About What?" Elliot was genuinely curious of why she was worried.

"I just don't know if we'll always be friends." Elliot gave a sympathetic smile, knowing what she meant, before answering her, "I know what you feel. You've made close friends before, only for them to turn on you, right?"

Atlantica nodded. Tears filled her eyes, before she broke down sobbing. "I understand what you are going through, because I've gone through it too. You aren't alone." He pulled her into an embrace before wiping her tears with his slightly muddy shirt.

"But why are you crying this time? They did the same thing yesterday and you were fine." Elliot unknowingly made Atlantica open a repressed memory.

"I'd rather not, but... The reason I'm crying over this is because this is the same thing that happened in California." Atlantica shoved her head deeper into his embrace.

Elliot rubbed her head, "Calm down Atlantica, if you don't want to tell it, you don't have to." Atlantica responded, "No, I'll tell you why. The town bullies shoved my only friend and I into the local river. I was able to get out quickly... But my friend wasn't so lucky. She was stuck in there so long that she contracted hyperthermia. She died a few days later."

"I don't want to have to go through that loss again..." Atlantica started sobbing louder. Elliot patted her back. "I know that feeling, of loss and pain. I was orphaned as a child and my parents adopted me. It may seem like it, but you are not alone Atlantica."

Atlantica looked up into Elliot's eyes. "No matter what Atlantica, you'll never be alone. I'll always be there for you. I love you."

Before she realized what she was doing, she leaned in closer. And she kissed Elliot, who returned the affection she gave him.

"I love you too, and I promise I will always be here for you." They held each other's embrace and their kiss for a few moments before they broke apart to breathe.

It was getting dark.

Atlantica looked into the darkness of night and panicked. "Elliot I have to go." She broke the embrace before rushing down the bell tower stairs.

"Atlantica wait!" Elliot called out to her, be he was too late. She had already run out into the cold, dark winter night.

Elliot bowed his head before climbing down the stairs himself, and taking the walk home alone. Just as he did, nights, before he met Atlantica, alone.

That night Atlantica and Elliot returned to their homes, not knowing what to feel about each other.

**_I do apologize for breaking the flow of story again with details, but I must inform you that Elliot is an only child, his parents cannot have children of their own, and Atlantica has 2 brothers, one younger and one older._**

The next day Atlantica didn't go to school. She was sick with a fever.

**_Also, I must remind you that this is the era where, if you had a fever, you had a high chance of death._**

That day all hell broke loose for Elliot.

His parents beat him to a bloody pulp for coming home so late. They were so drunk that they cut him with broken pieces of beer bottle glass.

Yet, his suffering was not over. After school Ursa and Abel led the class in throwing rocks at him. After they were done, Elliot was covered in cuts and bruises.

And to seal the deal, Abel and Ursa shoved him into mud. He quickly weakened, but he struggled on. He got out of the mud, and despite all of his injuries, he ran to his bell tower home.

Meanwhile...

Atlantica was sleeping off her sickness. She dreamed about Gravity Falls burning, the Northwest manor being flooded, bodies thrown about randomly in the streets. Then all of this dissolved and a cave appeared before her. Instantly she was transported in front of a massive crystal. The crystal started glowing then flashed to show the Bell tower. A voice called out to her, "Go to the Bell Tower. You must see your fate unfold."

She woke up at those words.

Groggily she got out of the bed she had been in. Her clothes haven't been changed since the day before. She tiredly forced herself to walk the two hours to get to the church bell tower. She never expected what she found.

Elliot was standing at the top of the tower, at the edge of the observation deck. One movement would cause him to fall.

She cried out to him, "Don't do it Elliot!" But he didn't hear her.

The pain was too much for him. He jumped off the bell tower and landed head first on the ground below.

Atlantica ran over and held his dead body. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she cried out, "Someone! Please help!"

Yet, no one was around her to come and help. She sobbed loudly as she cradled the body of the one she loved.

She dragged his body back into town. She knew that now she was truly alone.

Atlantica brought the body to the town church, the new one, where she knew everyone would be gathered for the town assembly.

"What happened to our son?!" Elliot's parents were the first to see his body after Atlantica brought it inside the building.

"He... He killed himself. He... He committed suicide." Atlantica was at a loss for words.

"No! You killed him didn't you!" Elliot's father screamed at Atlantica. "Don't you yell at my daughter like that!" Atlantica's father screamed at Elliot's.

"Please don't fight..." Atlantica shuddered at her words, but no one heard her.

Her and Elliot's parents started fighting, instead of helping the shell-shocked girl and giving the dead boy his final rites.

Atlantica stormed out of the church and ran into the woods, as fast as a sick girl could possibly go.

The night air surrounded her and the darkness took her in. She ran into the woods, no direction in mind. All she wanted was to get out of that church and away from her dead love.

She ran for what seemed like hours, before she found a cave to stay in for the night.

That night, she made a bed from leaves and twigs before making a small fire to stay warm for the night.

After all this, Atlantica had only one thought left on her mind, "Is there anything left for me to live for?"

_**I do apologize, but I must stop the story here. I must rest once again. Telling this story is extremely tiring. I will continue to tell it later, when I have the strength to tell it once again. Meanwhile, I want you to think, is there anything left for her to live for?**_

_**2-18-15-11-5-14 16-18-15-13-9-19-5-19 1-15-4 2-18-15-11-5-14 4-18-5-1-13-19 12-5-1-4 20-15 1 2-18-15-11-5-14 6-21-20-21-18-5**_

**_"20-8-5 6-21-20-21-18-5 9-19 9-14 20-8-5 16-1-19-20" ~13-1-2-5-12 16-9-14-5-19_**

**A/N Well, that's chapter 6. Tell me what you think! Send me any ideas you have for what could happen next! Comment and review. **


	7. Raconteur Part 3: The Rise

**A/N Here's chapter 7, this is the first chapter I have done in a while, that has had no one, but myself, edit it. Tell me what you think.**

**A/N Gravity Falls belongs to Disney.**

_Journal Entry 19 Book 3_

_For the past week, I have interviewed the residents of Gravity Falls for information pertaining to the creature that I called, "The Gremloblin" and I found out an interesting story. _

_Apparently local legend states that, one-year, this mysterious creature hunted the residents at night. It would cause those whoever looked into its eyes to see their worst nightmare. It terrorized the residents for months. That is why no one is ever outside at night. _

_As I investigated deeper into its mysteries, the Gremloblin seemed to become more and more shrouded in mystery. Even after I interviewed everyone I could find. For now, I was able to get some information and part of a story._

_So far I discovered that the Gremloblin started appearing over one hundred years ago. And apparently, an unusual mirror-like item was involved in its creation. However, due to conflicting ideas and statements, I cannot say without a doubt, the true story of the Gremloblin._

**_Pain causes change. As I have noticed in human society, it is rare for humans to think and plan before a disaster happens._**

**_It may seem cynical, but it is true. After all of the destruction and death happens, then you humans choose to gather and salvage what you can from the wreckage and prepare for the next disaster._**

**_If you haven't realized yet, Atlantica nor Elliot's parents saw the signs. I doubt they would've known what to look for anyway. I doubt they were that devastated. They never really cared about the child. If they did, they would not only be devastated, they would be grief-stricken to the point of death, by heartbreak. And remember, this is still the era where, suicide was believed to be damnable for an eternity._**

**_That still exists today. You are probably surprised, unless your eyes have already been opened to the truth. However, I am not surprised, humanity is resistant to change. Sometimes I watch generations pass by with little to no change. Yet, this does not surprise me, the radical change human society requires, does not come from the adults, but from the children. And the children are taught not to think, but to conform to what society wants them to be. _**

**_I say this about your society; humanity blinds itself to the truth and to what is truly possible, by limiting its abilities. I know humanity's strengths are limitless, but so are its weaknesses. _**

**_Although you may not believe this, and see it as a lie, you must heed my warning. You are being lied to and limited by society's limits and beliefs._**

**_And to overcome those limits, you must know what they are._**

**_But, I have said enough, and yet I have not said anything. The Gremloblin is yet to rise. And by your human standards, you will be surprised at how._**

**_And I must remind you of this; Atlantica has witnessed Elliot's death and has run into the forest. And now she is staying in a cave far from town._**

The sick girl sat in the cave; the dimming fire she sat by, symbolized her dying life force. Nothing could save her, nothing except for a miracle worker.

She sat in that cave for two days, not eating or drinking, just sitting and thinking. That darkness dug at her and spread, using her veins as a highway.

Her skin turned as black as night, her eyes turned pure white. Her blonde hair turned a sickly black before falling out.

She was in horrible shape, and she would've died if she had not forced herself up and gone deeper into the cave.

Normally that would be begging for death, but for her, a worse fate awaited.

Instead of getting dimmer, the cave became brighter the deeper she walked. She was reduced to crawling by the time she reached the end.

There she saw me, the guardian of the forest.

"What's a glowing crystal doing down here?" She could barely stand, let alone speak.

"Hello Atlantica, I am the guardian of this forest." I spoke to the dying girl.

"You're alive?" Her voice was filled with hopefulness and belief, something I would never expect from humans.

"I am, and you are the first human to have ever found my dwelling." I said to the young girl, who stood up on her weak legs to look at my form, before she fell to the ground, too tired to even stand.

My form was a floating orb of light surrounded by hundreds of clear, pyramid-shaped crystals pointing towards it.

"It seems that you are need of some assistance, so I will provide." I used some of my power to heal and feed her.

With her wounds healed, her belly filled, her natural color fixed and her strength returned, she stood up and looked into my form, before saying in a voice filled with pain and sadness, "Why did you prolong my suffering?"

**_Now, I may not be human, but I could feel her pain. I had to help her._**

"It seems that you've been through much lately, if you do not mind, I wish to know." I spoke in my true voice.

She looked away from my form before answering, "No, I won't, it's too painful to talk about." I saw the tears roll down her cheeks.

**_Remember, I knew all that had happened, because I watched it unfold._**

An eerie silence fell upon the two of us. And I knew that if I did nothing, the girl in front of me would try to kill herself again.

So to break the silence I said to her, "Well, since you are the first human to ever find my dwelling, I shall grant you one wish."

The blonde girl turned to face me before saying, in a skeptical voice no less, "Really? What's the catch?"

"The catch is that you cannot wish for someone to be brought to life or killed. Also, whatever you wish for will have an unforeseen problem to come along with it." I tried to have the last part come off less serious than it really was.

The girl sat down and thought for a second before answering, "I wish to make those who caused the death he, whom I loved, to be forced to live out their worst nightmare, like they made me live out mine once again."

**_I want to make this clear: I am not a sadist. I do not wish to cause people pain. Yet, my chaotic powers force me to cause harm. And harm was what I brought upon her that moment._**

**_I have no control over people's wishes, and yet, I am forced to grant them. After the girl asked for her wish, I had to create it, the mirror that, if you were to look into it, not only would you be forced to live out your worst nightmare, it would come true._**

**_Only if the terms contained in the mirror's spell are fulfilled can the curse it bestows be broken. _**

**_And so, my powers created a mirror using the crystal shards contained in my form as puzzle pieces. Then it was infused with the chaotic power to force whomever looked into it to live out their worst nightmare._**

**_I regret allowing her to make a wish, because she was the mirror's first victim. She looked into the plane of crystal and immediately, millions of letters left the mirror and started to fly around her. Then they condensed into words, then sentences, before the entire spell was finished._**

**_It read, "Fear has led you on to create hate. You have forgotten what true love feels like. And as such you have become fear itself. Let your pain and fear and anger free. Become what is inside of your heart. Those you once feared now fear you. You will not know who you are, and will believe you are someone else. You are now a prisoner without a cage, for you have condemned yourself. Your home shall be here, with the guardian. And only when you remember what true love is, will you be freed of the evil and hate inside your heart, freed from the guardian, and remember the truth of who you are."_**

Each of the letters glowed white with a light-blue boarder. Then the letters turned black, and a dark-purple, chaotic aura flowed through each letter.

Then a black light engulfed Atlantica. Dark powers flowed through her body. Her blonde hair fell out. Her skin turned pale, then green. Her eyes turned a sickly yellow and her pupils disappeared. The hair on her body lengthened to become needle-like scales. Her ears changed shape, and moved to the top of her head. Finally her body grew in size ripping her clothes apart.

Atlantica was now the Gremloblin, a dark, vile creature. Evil flowed through her veins, and the darkness fueled her power.

Then she left my dwelling, and I knew she would return.

I watched her wander the forest for 2 days, before she finally reached the sleepy town of Gravity Falls.

It was the winter solstice. The town had gathered in the square for the celebration. The adults dancing in the streets, while the children near them.

And for this celebration, the Northwests decided to stay home and enjoy it in the piece and quiet of their home, a choice I believe, was a mistake.

That night the Gremloblin crept into the mansion, climbed up the stairs and into the twin's bedroom. The door was locked from the inside, and to unlock it you needed a key.

Instead of looking for the key, the Gremloblin knocked the door down, awakening the two children inside.

They immediately looked at the figure, scanning the body from the bottom to top. Then they looked into her eyes.

They were immediately sent into a trance, forcing them to see their worst nightmare.

Seeing this, the Gremloblin jumped out the window and into the darkness of the solstice night. The Northwest twins were the first of what were to become many victims.

The former Atlantica was now a vile creature, bent on having revenge on those who caused the death of her beloved.

That week she ambushed those children, forcing each of them to see their worst nightmares, but she wasn't done there, not by a long shot.

After she finished off the bullies, she moved onto their parents, onto the innocent people of the town.

With every person she tortured, she went deeper into insanity. Her quest for vengeance moving on to the whole town of Gravity Falls, and this went on for months.

I had to stop this. Innocent people were being harmed, and Atlantica had lost herself to anger. From my dwelling I casted a spell to force the Gremloblin to return to my dwelling to live.

The spell I casted went, "You have lost yourself to pitfalls of anger, and as such you have hurt those who have done nothing. Return now and guard my dwelling, for you have lost your mind to darkness. And from now on, your mission is to protect I, the guardian of the forest from harm and the item the forced the darkness in your heart to be revealed."

Then she left the town of Gravity Falls. Two more days passed before she returned to my dwelling place.

**_From then on, she posted herself at the entrance to the cave, making sure none entered the room. With this, she not only protects me, but she prevents anyone else from looking into the mirror._**

**_And I urge you to remember, looking into the mirror is a fate worse than death._**

**_It seems that this is a tragic end for Atlantica. Darkness is what created her, and love was what could free her. Yet, who could love a vile, evil creature? I doubt anyone would have the guts to face her._**

**_Now, close to 200 years later, Dipper and Mabel are on a quest to find Atlantica's mirror, The Gremloblin's Mirror. And if they do not learn from the past they will repeat Atlantica's mistake._**

**_It seems as if fate wants the past to teach the future. Yet, it seems no one ever listens and repeats history again. And now, Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica have a choice. They can either repeat the history of pain, suffering, and evil, or they can change their future to one of love and compassion. And they must make this choice, before it is too late. _**

"**_18-9-19-5 1-14-4 6-1-12-12, 18-1-7-5 1-14-4 7-18-1-3-5" ~ 20-8-5 15-6-6-19-16-18-9-14-7_**

**A/N So tell me what you think. Spring break was awesome, but I got absolutely no writing done. For now, I'm happy I'm back to writing. I'll do the usual updates, only on Fridays when the chapter is done.**

**A/N BTW, I'm looking for someone to beta these chapters, leave your name in the reviews if you would like to beta this story. **


	8. Continuing the Vendetta

**A/N Well here's chapter 8; tell me what you think.**

**BTW, I do not condone underage drinking.**

_Journal Entry 50 Book 3_

_ For the past week, powerful storms have delayed my departure into the unknown of the Gravity Falls forest. It seems that who ever is controlling this forest is preventing me from carrying out my last planned mission. It also seems that they are hell-bent on impeding my mission, as unusual creatures have been exiting the forest to capture my attention._

_ It looks like I will be leaving later than expected, but this is no issue. This will just give me more preparation time. Now, when I leave to go into the forest, I will be more ready than I was before the storm and the distractions._

_ However, my existence isn't as lonesome as it once was, or at least I believe it to be so. I have met a woman who shares the same interests I do. She is searching the Gravity Falls forest to find her missing brother, who has been missing for over twenty years. Yet, like me, she still keeps hope. _

_ Her name is Alice. She has just started studying the secrets of the forest. When I first met her, she hit me with a Japanese fan. She still hits me with it, but only when I screw up, like an anime character. For now, we hope to depart for the forest within the week. And together, we may be able to complete our missions._

_**Everything that rises will fall. No matter how long it takes. This doesn't seem like it has to do with our story, now does it?**_

_**So I'll make sure you're up to speed before I continue talking.**_

_**I have just completed telling the story of Atlantica Pines, and how she became the Gremloblin.**_

_**Now, Dipper and Mabel are on a quest, a search for Atlantica's lost mirror, The Gremloblin's Mirror.**_

_**You may wonder, "What happened?" Well, I'll tell you that Mabel isn't herself. It seems more like vengeance is causing everything she's doing. And for now, I have this to say.**_

_**What happened to the happy, carefree, and calm young adult? Has your society lost it to the pressures of the new era? Or have you just blinded yourself to what is true once again?**_

_**I've seen humans plan for the future, and then ignore what was happening at that moment. And what is happening at the moment, can be more important than any future event.**_

_**If you are wondering, this whole story began with the pressure of one breaking down another. And now the consequences are showing themselves.**_

_**I've watched humanity burden the young more and more, with every generation. Then they question why the young fight amongst each other. Without thinking that they influence the young and their actions.**_

_**Along the way, they treat the young like children, with expectation for them to behave like adults. Yet, they act as if the young are a different species all together.**_

_**But enough of my cynical talk; we still have a story to continue, and this I shall do.**_

It has been five minutes since Pacifica fell into the twin's camp. Morning was yet to rise, and the moon still dominated the night sky.

Dipper and Mabel sat on the forest ground outside their tent, deciding what to do about the sleeping girl in front of them. And the girl just so happened to be the one they were having revenge on.

"Dipper! Why'd you let her stay with us?!" Mabel pointed and screamed at her brother in sheer annoyance.

"Well I couldn't just leave her here! She would die out here! It's too cold not to be in something." Dipper moved towards the girl.

"You should've left her alone. Grrr, I'll pack the tent, we're moving now!" Mabel walked into the tent, annoyed at Dipper's actions.

_**Dipper is not heartless, neither is his sister for that matter. Yet, Mabel is slowly following in Atlantica's footprint.**_

So Dipper looked at the tranquilized girl before looking at his sister and whispering to himself, "What happened to you Mabel? What happened to the kind, cheerful, care-free girl I knew?"

Tears rolled down his eyes and he looked away from his sister. "Pacifica did this to you... Did she? Or is this the true Mabel? No, it can't be. Mabel has to be in there somewhere."

He looked at the unconscious girl and more tears started to go down his eyes, "And Pacifica, why did you come here, and what happened to you? I don't know what to do anymore?" Dipper looked towards the tent.

Waddles walked next to Dipper carrying his bag. "Hey Waddles, what do you have there?" Waddles oinked and dropped the bag at Dipper's feet.

Waddles oinked out a sentence Dipper could barely understand, "Di-pper you need to re-lax. You have some-thing in there to do that." Waddles went into the bag and pulled out a bottle of wine and oinked, "Drink-up."

Dipper, desperate for something to help him understand, grabbed the bottle.

He popped the cork and looked at the bottle, "Well, bottom's up!" Dipper took a sip of wine, then he tasted, then he drank half of the bottle, before feeling the effects.

He felt woozy, the wine had tasted great, and in fact, when he felt better, he planned on drinking more.

**_It surprises me how far you people would go just to relieve some stress. In fact, I've watched people drink, hunt, enjoy a sleeping bag together… Why, I've even seen some, what you call, "stoners" out here. Yet, very few actually tackle the problem causing their stress, and the problem grows out of control like a wild fire._**

So Dipper was fully intoxicated.

The intoxicated Dipper started dancing around like, well… a drunken kid. He pranced around like Mabel used to.

"Dipper? What the heck happened to you?" Mabel got out of the tent and ran towards him. "We have to go Dipper!" Dipper stopped prancing around, and looked at Mabel, before answering her in a drunken voice, "I have something to say to you Mabel..." He stumbled over to Mabel. "What the... Dipper, what's wrong with you?"

Dipper fell onto Mabel before answering, still drunk, "I love you Mabel, but I think this plan of yours is stupid." "What?" Mabel never expected to hear that from Dipper.

Dipper, drunk out of his mind got off of Mabel, and was barely able to stand. "You heard me." Dipper took a drunken swing at Mabel, "This idea was stupid." Dipper missed his swing, but continued speaking. "We have to help her, not leave her to die."

He fell to the ground, drunk and tired. "But... Dipper, why? I thought you wanted to help me have revenge?" Dipper got up, and looked her in the eye before answering in a drunken voice, "No you crazy bitch! I don't like taking revenge on other people!" Dipper fell on his face, before passing out and not saying anything else.

**_I found it funny when I realized that, drunken Dipper was more merciful than regular Dipper._**

Mabel started to tear up, before screaming, "Fine! I'll go after the Gremloblin's Mirror on my own! Waddles! Get over here!" The pig looked at Dipper before running over to Mabel.

Mabel took the map Dipper had made and swapped her police box sweater for a black one with a red V, in a red circle. "V for vendetta, quite fitting."

She looked at the unconscious body that was her brother, before coming towards it, and flipping Dipper onto his back.

She pulled the sweater she made for him, and folding it neatly, she tucked it into her bag. "You don't deserve this sweater. You don't embody what it represents." She looked at him one more time, before sneering away in disgust.

"I'll carry out my revenge on Pacifica on my own." Mabel whispered to herself. Then she began walking deeper into the forest, following Dipper's map with Waddles following closely behind.

3 Hours Later

Dipper and Pacifica finally wake up from their little nap.

"Ahh, Ow, Ow, Ow!" Dipper held his head in pain. He had, what you call, a hangover.

"Uhh. What happened?" Pacifica got out of the sleeping bag she was in and stood up. Her jacket was still torn. She was covered in sweat.

"Uhh, please, don't talk. My head is killing me." Dipper sat down on the ground.

It was bright out; the sun was rising over the horizon. Dipper and Pacifica were alone in the forest. Camp was still set.

"I don't remember either." Dipper's eyes fell on the half-empty wine bottle. "Now I remember."

"Ok Pacifica, my head has slightly lightened up. I'll explain what happened."

5 Minutes of explanation later…

Dipper poked at the dirt with his foot before saying, "And that's what I remember. What happened to you? Why did you come here Pacifica?"

Pacifica couldn't continue to look at Dipper. She was too embarrassed with her answer. "Well Pacifica? Why are you here?"

Pacifica answered in a quiet voice, "I came to make things right."

Dipper looked at Pacifica and said, "Personally, I wouldn't go after Mabel if I were you, but then again... I wouldn't either."

"So what's your plan dipper?" Dipper thought for a few seconds before answering, "We're going after Mabel. We need to stop her before she gets seriously hurt!"

Pacifica nodded, "Ok let's go!" Dipper grabbed his journal, and flipped to the page with the map on it. "Pacifica, we have to catch up. Run as fast as you can!"

And with that, the two kids ran after the girl with a vendetta.

**Meanwhile...**

"Sir, the trail ends here." One of the Northwest Guards pointed at the still-set-up camp Dipper and Mabel made.

"Well then, where are they?" Pacifica's father walked over to the camp.

"Well darling, it's obvious they were here, in fact, their uncle might now where they went." His wife's hand began to glow a sickly purple.

And just like before, Pacifica's father answered in a mind-controlled-like tone, "I have already sent a team. Here is the result."

Pacifica's father pointed at a guard.

The guard walked over and began briefing the woman, "Ma'am, before every mission we send in several recording drones, which allow us to watch what happens during a mission, live.

The guard handed the woman a square glass panel, with a blue button in the bottom right corner of it.

She held the panel and pushed the button.

_**Video Feed... initializing...**_

"Put your hands in the air! Surrender!" A squad of six guards rushed into the Mystery Shack, rifles at the ready.

Every customer in the store, along with Wendy and Soos, threw their hands up in surrender.

"Where is Stanford Pines?" The leader of the squad screamed at the people.

Soos spoke up, "I will never tell you that he is upstairs in the first room to the right!" Soos immediately dropped his surrender position and slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Damnit Soos." Wendy muttered under her breath.

"Jacques, Antonio, Arielle; you three get these people out of here. Hunter, Alice and I will go after Pines." The team split up.

One by one, the store was emptied of everyone, including the employees.

_Feed from the store cut off, and switched to feed of Stanford Pines._

"You'll never take me alive coppers!" Stan was in his "man of mystery" suit and tie. Stan ran from the three, before taking refuge in the bathroom.

_Feed broke off to the window outside the bathroom window. _

Stan was searching the cabinets for something.

"Come on, come on, where is my gun?" Stan opened to his wine cabinet behind the medicine cabinet. "I'm missing four bottles of wine!" He looked at the empty holes where four bottles of wine used to be.

He brushed if off before digging in the cabinet under the sink.

By this time the squad was attempting to knock the door down by force.

"It's not here..." Stan fell to his knees in defeat.

The three men knocked down the door and pointed their rifles at Stan. "Stanford Pines, you're coming with us. The command of the squad walked over and cuffed Stan, before leading him outside, and taking him away in a black van.

_**End of Feed... Terminating... **_

"Well then, that is one loose end that has been tied up." Pacifica's stepmother returned the plane of glass to the guard.

Then the guard saluted and walked away.

Next, Pacifica's father ordered, "Continue the search, and get whatever information you can. We need all the information we can possibly get. Stanford probably knows more than he lets on."

And with that, the guards returned to the search.

"25-15-21 13-1-25 3-1-12-12 13-5 22." ~22 6-18-15-13 _"22 6-15-18 22-5-14-4-5-20-20-1"_

_1-14-4 14-15-23, 13-1-2-5-12 8-1-19 1 22-5-14-4-5-20-20-1, 1-14-4 19-8-5 23-9-12-12 7-15 6-1-18 20-15 8-1-22-5 8-5-18 18-5-22-5-14-7-5._

**A/N I may not post another chapter(s) for a few more weeks than usual because of finals. **

**A/N So, tell me what you think about this chapter, and do you think Omega is a bit too cynical and questioning?**

**P.S. I wanted to write the whole speech for the code, but it was too long to encode.**


	9. The Dominion of the Beast

**A/N Well here's chapter 9! I hope you like it! Sorry if it's a bit rushed. I wanted to have a chapter out the week before finals. Tell me what you think!**

_Journal entry 54 Book 3_

_It has been 3 days since Alice and I left Gravity Falls on our last journey into the forest. So far, all seems well. We have stopped several times while we traveled so, we would not get tired, and so we could prepare ourselves for the worst. But, there have been no storms occurring lately._

_We are nearing unexplored territory, a place we were told never to venture to. We are approaching the center of the Gravity Falls Forest. So far we have not seen anything out the ordinary, which in Gravity Falls is out of the ordinary._

_*Note: In case we never make it out of these woods alive, I plan on telling Alice about what I feel, about my love for her. It seems cliché, but it is true love. I hope she feels the same way. We've known each other for only a few weeks now._

_Reader, something horrible is close to happening, we can feel it. Do not rush your expeditions into the forest, because if you go too fast, you may miss important clues and lose your path. I urge you, never lose your path, because it may be the only way out of the maze that is the Gravity Falls forest._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello my young readers. This story is nearing its end, but do not fret. The darkness that has blinded our main characters still continues to do so. And now they must remove it so they can free themselves.<strong>_

_**And I'll make sure that you are informed before I continue. **_

_**Mabel and Waddles have left Dipper and Pacifica behind, so that they could continue their vendetta on Pacifica. While in Gravity Falls, Stan has been taken hostage by The Northwest guard.**_

* * *

><p>Another day dawns on the town and forest of Gravity Falls. All is quiet and calm, as it is expected to be in a forest. Nothing could possibly go wrong on this day. Well... As you should expect, something did.<p>

Mabel Pines, the girl with the vendetta, was on the path to meeting her fate. She sprints through the forest with her pet pig behind her, and her path guided by Dipper's map to the lair of the Gremloblin.

"Come on waddles! We're almost to the cave!" The two were nearing the center of the forest, a forbidden place filled with mystery. At its center stood Mount Gravity Breaker, the one thing hat didn't fall to gravity.

Inside the mountain I waited, with the Gremloblin guarding the entrance. The mirror stood in its place under my form.

Mabel rushed, ignoring all that was in her way. She dodged trees, jumped over rocks, and ran through the deepest of snow.

But even she couldn't run forever. When she neared her final destination, she was too tired to run.

*Pant* "Waddles" *Pant* "Let's stop" *Pant* "For a sec." *Wheeze* Mabel stopped running, then she bent over and held her knees to rest.

The pig waddled over to Mabel, before staring her in the eye.

"Waddles?" Mabel looked at the pig.

Waddles oinked in a way only Mabel could understand, "Ma-bel, what has hap-penned to you? You are-n't ac-ting like the one I know. I a-gree with Di-pper. You need to end your ven-de-tta."

The girl with the Vendetta just glanced at Waddles before saying, "So you're against me too. I'll just go on my own then."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was surprised the moment she turned on Waddles. She sneered at the pig and walked away from him, continuing her vendetta, once again.<strong>_

_**What surprised me more was that Waddles just sat in place, as Mabel rejected him and struck out on her own.**_

_**He remained there afterwards. It looked like he was waiting for someone to come by.**_

* * *

><p>"Grr Waddles, who does he think he is? I'll get the mirror on my own." Mabel walked closer to the mountain.<p>

"This map says that I am almost there. I just have to keep going straight." Mabel had no one to talk to, so she just thought to herself as she walked towards her destination.

She was tired, weak and hungry, yet, she continued on. Human endurance and determination were her fuel. And it was her hate and her desire to fulfill her vendetta that drove her forward. Her desire for vengeance would lead her to her destination, the true center of the Gravity Falls Forest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It took her another hour to reach her destination.<strong>_

_**At the center of the forest, there is a small clearing. Pine branches expand over, and cover the entire clearing, preventing any outside light from getting through. **_

_**It leads to the cave of the Gremloblin, my home. It is always brightly lit from my own glow. Yet, only those pure of heart, with true intentions, or those who have experienced true pain can see the cave, the clearing, or even the light from my glow, that illuminates the clearing. **_

_**That is why the center of the forest is seen as the most dangerous place in Gravity Falls.**_

_**It is shrouded in pure darkness, and mystery.**_

* * *

><p>Mabel eventually found the clearing, guarded by the Gremloblin. It was noontime, the sun was at its highest, but that didn't matter in the center of Gravity Falls. She made sure to look around the clearing before attempting to go after the Gremloblin.<p>

The girl quietly snuck past the Gremloblin. and entered the cave, before walking through the cave corridor to my chamber, the resting place of the Gremloblin's Mirror.

Using my power, I called for the guardian of the cave, the Gremloblin herself.

Before Mabel could look into the mirror, the Gremloblin grabbed her, and held her up in the air.

Next, she pulled her closer and forced the girl to look into the eyes of fear, the Gremloblin's cursed eyes.

Then she dragged Mabel out of my chamber, and dropped her off somewhere closer to the cave entrance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Hallucination, by Mabel Pines*<strong>_

_**"Bye Mabel, I'll see you on the other side!" Mabel was forced to watch Dipper leave her from inside an hourglass. **_

_**Mabel sat in the bottom part of the hourglass. Sand was slowly filling where she sat. Her mind was slowly being lost to darkness.**_

_**While this happened, she watched all of her friends leave her, not caring to help her. First Dipper, then Stan, then Wendy and Soos.**_

_**Next hurt enemies came to spite her. Gideon was the first, and then Bill, then the wax figures, and each and every one of the enemies the twins made during their first summer came, except for one.**_

_**Pacifica Northwest was the only one not present.**_

_**Yet, Mabel never noticed, she was in too much pain to care anyway. She now in the Gremloblin's trance. It forced her to watch her worst nightmares unfold right before her eyes.**_

_**And this would continue until she died, or until the curse of the Gremloblin was broken.**_

_**But, enough of Mabel. Dipper and Pacifica have a story too, and it will crossover with Mabel's and lead to the end of this story.**_

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile...<span>

"Come on Pacifica! We have to catch up to Mabel!" Dipper was running as fast as he could.

Dipper had his backpack on, with the gun holstered, three bottles of wine and a spare set of clothes inside the bag. He only had his signature orange T-Shirt on.

Pacifica could barely keep up, "I'm trying! I'm not very athletic!" She was breathing heavily.

Pacifica wore her torn purple jacket and her supply bag.

"This map says we're almost there. We have to get there before Mabel gets in trouble!" Dipper was running with his journal in hand, following the map written inside.

"Huh, huh, huh." Dipper stopped running, before breathing heavily bending over and holding his knees the same way his sister did earlier.

Pacifica caught up to Dipper before saying, "Let's" *Huff* "rest" *Puff* "For a sec." *Huff* And Dipper answered, "Ok Pacifica." *Puff* "I'm tired too."

The two just stood there for a few moments to catch their breath.

"Dipper, I have something to tell you." Pacifica started to blush.

"Yeah Pacifica?" Dipper didn't look at the girl, and instead had his face buried into his journal.

Pacifica put her hand behind her head, before rubbing her neck in slight embarrassment. "Dipper, I want to tell you that, I, umm..."

"Yes Pacifica, what is it?" Dipper closed his journal before looking at the girl.

"Well I kinda, umm. How do I put this? Umm... I, well—"

"Oink!" Waddles called out to Dipper and Pacifica.

"Waddles?" Dipper let the pig run into his arms before he realized Mabel was nowhere in sight. "Where's Mabel?!"

"She went in the Grem-lob-lin cave" The pig oinked in answer, and pointed his hoof in a direction deeper into the forest.

"Come on Pacifica! We have to go after Mabel!" Dipper put Waddles on the ground before running in the direction Waddles had pointed in. Pacifica and Waddles the pig ran after him.

The threesome ran as fast as they possibly could. It took them about an hour to get to the clearing, where the entrance to the Gremloblin's cave was.

It was dark to Dipper. The light that had illuminated the clearing for Mabel did not do the same for Dipper. However, it was illuminated it for Pacifica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a note from your narrator, the clearing is always illuminated for the animals.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"This way Dipper!" Pacifica ran into the clearing. "Where? It's so dark here!" Dipper couldn't see a thing.<p>

"What darkness? This place is bright! I can see everything here." Pacifica didn't realize that while she could see, Dipper was virtually blind in the clearing.

Pacifica grabbed Dipper's hand, "Let's go Dipper! The cave is this way!" Dipper ran with Pacifica leading him and Waddles following behind.

Then they entered it, the cave of the Gremloblin. The three of them were struck in awe by what they saw.

The cave was well lit; crystals grew out of the walls. Some glowed a soft blue while other were soft purple. Yet, they were not here for the rocks and precious stones.

No, they were after the girl with a vendetta, Shooting Star, as my friend bill calls her.

The three of them hurried through the cave. They were excited; this was the discovery of the century. And they knew they were close to finding Mabel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But even they knew that, they weren't there to discover something amazing. They were there to save Mabel, and to discover something legendary.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mabel was still trapped in the Gremloblin's trance. When the threesome found her, she was cold, a side effect of being on the cave ground while in her trance.<p>

Dipper, held his sister in his arms. Mabel's eyes glowed a bright yellow, a side effect from the Gremloblin's trance.

"Mabel! Wake up!" Dipper started to cry. He buried his face into her chest. The red V sweater she wore soaked up his tears.

"We're too late..." Pacifica was at a loss for words. "Mabel... It can't be." Pacifica couldn't believe what she saw.

Waddles waddled over and started to lick his master like a dog, in his attempt to awaken her.

Yet, none of their attempts worked.

Mabel was trapped in the Gremloblin's curse.

Pacifica was the first to turn away, the guilt of never being able to apologize weighed on her.

"Roar!" Pacifica turned to face the sound, and that's when she saw it.

The Gremloblin was ready to take her next victim.

"Dipper! Pig! Run!" Pacifica ran from the Gremloblin. "The Gremloblin is after us!" The Gremloblin chased after her.

Waddles panicked and ran away, while oinking in fear.

Dipper carefully placed Mabel on the ground before turning to face the monster.

Pacifica ran into him, "Dipper, we have to go! The Gremloblin is right behind us!" Pacifica grabbed Dipper's arm, and the two of them ran deeper into the cave.

The two of them ran as fast as they could, trying to get away from the Gremloblin.

Then they ran right into my chamber, but they were too busy running to notice my glowing form.

They ran right into the mirror.

"It can't be..." Dipper couldn't believe what he was looking at. "What is it?" Pacifica looked at it too.

Dipper made sure not to look into it, because he knew he'd be forced to live out his worst nightmare. "It's why we went out here in the first place. It's called the Gremloblin's Mirror."

"The Gremloblin's Mirror? What does it do?" Pacifica looked at Dipper waiting for his answer.

"It's supposed to-" Dipper turned to face Pacifica, and saw the Gremloblin behind her. Pacifica saw Dipper's reaction, and turned around to see what he saw. The Gremloblin had rounded them and was now standing right behind the two.

The two children backed up against the mirror in fear. Nothing could save them now, nothing except for the truth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is where I shall pause the story, my young readers. This story has almost reached its completion. I will continue it as soon as my strength returns. For now, I ask you to think about the world, and those you care about and hate; because those you love may become your worst enemies.<strong>_

_**And those you hate may also become the one whom you love. For now, I take my leave.**_

_**"20-8-5 2-18-9-7-8-20-5-19-20 15-5 12-9-7-8-20-19 3-15-13-5 6-18-15-13 20-8-5 4-1-18-11-5-19-20 15-5 14-9-7-8-20-19" ~1-14-15-14-25-13-15-21-19**_

**A/N As Omega said, this story is nearing its end. I plan on posting the last chapter in two weeks, after my finals are over. **

**So for now, comment, review and send me ideas for a sequel/last chapter of this story! **


	10. The Cursed Mirror

**A/N Well, here's the final chapter. Enjoy!**

**Btw Disney owns Gravity Falls**

_Journal Entry 4 Book 3_

_Hello whomever is reading this. As you have been told, I am on a research mission to Gravity Falls. This journal is meant for me to keep track of what I find, and will have sporadic entries based on what I find._

_I have come to Gravity Falls before, but that was with my sister, and we were just kids. Now we hardly talk to each other, but I hope we can reconnect one day._

_Reader, though it is hard to believe, there will always be something to find in Gravity Falls. Just when you finish solving one mystery, ten more take its place. So I urge you to be curious, and explore the land known as Gravity Falls._

_**The end of this story has come, my young readers. It is time for Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica to meet their fate. For this chapter, I promise interrupt/talk little. The story and its details will reveal themselves to you. My job is to lead you along the path, to the end of this story.**_

_**All I will tell you is that Mabel has been captured by the Gremloblin and forced to see her worst nightmare. Meanwhile, Dipper and Pacifica are stuck between the Gremloblin and the Gremloblin's mirror. **_

The mirror is a plane of octagon-shaped crystal, which has been infused with my power. It has a unique glow around its edge, showing its unique power to any who would look upon it.

It presides at the end of my home, the Gremloblin's cave. I reside right above it. The mirror doesn't hang on the wall like the mirrors you are used to. It lies on a majestic stand, made of the most beautiful materials one would ever see.

It is usually quiet down here, but the three children changed that. Now, they are in extreme danger as they face the Gremloblin. They are trapped with nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. All they could do now is stand their ground.

Dipper and Pacifica stood between the mirror, and the mirror's monster. Normal people would be cowering in fear; waiting for the person they called death to take them away. And that is exactly what the two children did. Personally, I didn't expect anything different, especially from children.

"Dipper, I have to tell you something." Pacifica spoke, breaking the fear-induced silence. "I don't think this is the best time Pacifica!" Dipper answered the girl, while flipping through Journal Number 3, trying to find a way out of their current situation.

"Dipper, I- I." Pacifica just couldn't say it. "What Pacifica?!" Dipper screamed at the girl next to him, before an idea popped into his head.

"Pacifica, hold that thought!" Dipper closed Journal Number 3, before throwing his bag to the ground. He grabbed the five-seven holstered in the bag's side pocket, before taking aim, and firing a barrage of bullets at the beast.

The bullets, unlike what'd they would do to humans, did not kill the beast. In fact, they just made her even angrier.

*Click* "Crap." That was all Dipper could stutter out the moment he realized that he had wasted all of the ammunition he had, and the Gremloblin was still alive.

Dipper looked at the creature before him, and was paralyzed with fear. The Gremloblin was ready to take her next victims.

All Dipper could possibly say in this situation was, "Pacifica, you were saying something?"

Pacifica couldn't spit it out. So instead she grabbed Dipper, and looked him longingly in the eyes. Then, bringing him closer, she kissed him.

The Gremloblin started to glow a chaotic purple, before screaming, "Grrahh!" and holding her head in pain.

Dipper's first reaction to being kissed by Pacifica was to shove her away from him. His second was to say, "Eww! Pacifica! I hate you! You're one of the reasons we're in this mess in the first place!"

Pacifica wasn't very surprised by this revelation, but she had thought that he didn't hate her at least. Tears began to form in her eyes, before she broke down sobbing and crying.

The Gremloblin let go of its head, before making a wild charge at the two children in front of the mirror. Dipper ran out of her way, but Pacifica was too upset to notice the charging beast.

"Pacifica! Get out of the way!" Dipper cried out to her, but she was too upset to listen to him.

Dipper didn't think. He ran straight for the girl, before tackling her away from the mirror and out of the charging Gremloblin's path.

"Dipper? I thought you hated me?" Pacifica spoke to him in an upset tone. Dipper responded by saying, "I do, I'm just not an asshole about it."

Pacifica was on her back, and Dipper was on top of her; this was what you humans would call, "an awkward position" to be in, as I have heard.

The Gremloblin did not turn to attack the two children, or notice that the two had moved out of the way. Instead, the creature continued to run straight into the mirror.

The force of the impact shattered the mirror.

The shards did not fall to the ground. Instead each of the broken pieces floated in the air.

Each of pieces released a black letter, and then each of those letters surrounded the Gremloblin, covering her from head to toe in a spell, before emitting a black light.

When the light dimmed, the Gremloblin was gone, and every shard of mirror had turned black, before falling to the ground. All that was left was a little girl lying in the hole, the former Gremloblin stood.

Dipper and Pacifica got up, stunned at what they had just witnessed. "What just happened?" That was all Pacifica could stutter out. She was left speechless and confused by what had happened. The equally confused Dipper could barely answer, "I- I don't know..."

The two of them stumbled over to the spot where the Gremloblin once stood. Here, the two found the little girl who was once the monster they feared lying in a ditch.

The girl started to move. Then she got up and stood in front of the two children on her weak legs. The little girl looked at Dipper and Pacifica, before asking the two children standing in front of her, "Who are you?"

Atlantica wore a white dress; in fact, she looked almost exactly like Pacifica, except she was much younger, and had none of the scars Pacifica did.

That was when I spoke up, "Welcome Dipper Pines, and Pacifica Northwest. Welcome to the cave of the Guardian."

"Who's there?" Dipper screamed, while Pacifica, and Atlantica panicked and began to look around, searching for the source of the voice.

"If you wish to see me, just look up. Up to where light comes forth to light your way." I proceeded to emit a blue glow that fully illuminated the cave

The three children looked up and saw my form. They saw a glowing, royal blue cube surrounded by hundreds pyramid-shaped crystals.

"Amazing." That was the only word to that Dipper could think to say.

"It seems that the Gremloblin, and its mirror are gone. However the curse that surrounded them still lingers." I had to explain the situation, before too much time passed.

"What curse?" Pacifica questioned me, but I had no time to answer, their destinies were near.

I answered Pacifica, "I wish could tell you everything, but we do not have enough time. So I will be brief.".

Dipper spoke up, "What are you talking about?"

"Your friend, whom you call Mabel, is still trapped in the Gremloblin's curse. Along with Atlantica, the little girl you see in front of you." I finally told the two children, who then stood in silent awe.

A few moments of silence passed before Dipper and Pacifica finally yelled in surprise, "What? Why?!"

I had no time to answer. So I said to them, "I cannot explain everything, all I shall say is, I will send you on a journey to save both of them. My question to you is, are you willing to go?"

Dipper looked at Pacifica, before saying, "Pacifica, are you really sorry about what you did to Mabel?" Pacifica still had tears in her eyes from Dipper's rejection, "I really am Dipper." Dipper though to himself for a second, before saying, "Then go with me to save her."

Pacifica nodded, and Dipper answered, "We will go. Who are you anyway?"

I answered the two kids in a formal tone, which made me sound like a human adult, "I am the guardian of this forest, you may call me Omega."

"Ok Omega, so what do you want us to do?" Pacifica asked.

I answered her with, "I will scatter the largest pieces of the shattered mirror across the Gravity falls Forest. Near each of the shattered pieces will be an artifact of great power. When all ten have be brought together, along with the shattered pieces of the mirror, their power will repair the mirror. Allowing the curse to be broken. You have ten days to retrieve all of them."

"How will we even find the pieces?" Dipper cried in questioning, and helpless tone.

In a commanding voice I answered, "I will supply you with a book; the entries will lead you to each of the items. But beware; this journey will be treacherous. You must solve the mysteries of the forest to unlock them. Will you still go?"

Dipper looked Pacifica. Pacifica nodded, and Dipper said, "We will Omega."

I thought for a second before speaking, "Then Godspeed. I will take care of both Atlantica and Mabel. Return home and go on your journey. Take the book the book with you."

Hundreds of my crystals, both big and small, left my form and came together to form a glowing prism. The prism rotated in the air, and continued to spin until it landed in Dipper's hands.

The glow dissipated, to reveal a damaged red book, with a six-fingered hand and the number 2 on it. Dipper looked at the journal in awe.

Then using my powers, I levitated the ten largest pieces of the shattered mirror. The ten pieces turned from black to white. Then I sent the ten pieces away, right in front of Dipper and Pacifica.

Dipper looked at Mabel one last time, went into her bag, and pulled out a light-blue sweater, with a white cloud design with a rainbow-colored thunderbolt coming from it. Dipper held it in his hands, before slipping it on. "I'll wear this to be close to you, Mabel. I'm sorry that it ended this way."

"I wish both of you good tidings, and the best of luck." That was the last thing I said to them, before the two of them walked out of the cave.

_**To protect the two girls I was now put in charge of, I placed each of them in a sphere of light. These would heal and feed them until the curse was broken, while also keeping them in a deep sleep.**_

Dipper and Pacifica spent the next two days walking back to the mystery shack. There was little interaction between the two along the way. And neither of them though about breaking the silence between them.

When they reached the Mystery Shack, Pacifica threw herself on the couch, while Dipper walked into the kitchen, and walked over to the microwave.

He opened the microwave door, took out the old popcorn pack, before going into the pantry, going into the popcorn box, and taking out a new packet.

Dipper shoved the popcorn packet into the microwave, set it to high, before throwing the old popcorn bag away. Then he walked back to the living room, and took a seat on the couch next to Pacifica, waiting for the weak microwave to do its job.

The two kids would prepare for their next journey in the morning, but for now, it was their time to relax.

An eerie calm fell upon the two. For a few minutes, it almost looked like the past few days didn't happen. Yet, they both knew that it wasn't over, and that there was going to be more danger in store for the both of them.

Dipper could only think of how Mabel was doing, with her being in my care, and about the mission I had sent them on to save her, and a little girl named Atlantica.

Pacifica could only think of how it felt to kiss Dipper, something that she had only dreamed of doing, and about how her life would be after everything was done and over with.

_**It doesn't surprise me that they had these thoughts. You humans tend to overthink the future. Remember, no amount of anxiety will change the future, and no amount of guilt will change the past. And humans tend to do both, to no avail. **_

**_But for now, let's "switch gears", to two others, who have their own adventure beginning. And who's adventure will play an important role for our two protagonists_**.

Meanwhile, with Wendy and Soos

The Mystery Shack was closed for the day. Without Stan to open or even run it, there was no reason to.

Wendy and Soos knew that Stan was in trouble, and they knew that they had to go after him. Yet, even they could not ignore the two tired children that had entered the Mystery Shack.

"Wow, those two look beat." Wendy peaked at the two kids from the store. "I don't think we should tell them that Stan was kidnapped."

Soos responded, "Where's Hambone? And why is Pacifica here?"

Wendy took a batter look at the two kids, "I don't know Soos. But I don't think it's a good idea to bother them."

"I guess we'll just go after Stan on our own. I'll pack our supplies." Soos walked away to get their supplies.

They knew that going after Stan wouldn't be easy, but they were his friends, and they knew that he would do the same for them, or at least I think they thought that.

"I hope that Dipper and Mabel are fine." Wendy walked away to help Soos prepare their supplies.

_**Well that's the end of my tale. Yet it is not over yet. There is still adventure to be had, and mysteries to be solved. So I ask you, my young readers, to think of what will happen next, and to wish the best for those you love and those you hate.**_

_**For now my friends, my young readers, I bid you adieu.**_

9-20 9-19-14'20 15-22-5-18 25-5-20

9 23-9-19-8 25-15-21 20-8-5 2-5-19-20 13-18. 20-8-15-13-1-19!

**A/N Well, post your final comments and reviews for this story. Send ideas for a sequel if you want.**

**Over the summer I'll be re-writing my first story and maybe my second or writing this story, whatever I decide to do first. **

**Also, are there any good fanfics out there? I have been so busy, that I forgot to read fanfiction. So just comment or pm a story you like.**

**Btw I posted the sequel to this story, it's called "The Artifacts" tell me what you guys think of it!**


End file.
